


Day 15: Like it’s Christmas

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [15]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas songs, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: The boys write a Christmas song
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 4





	Day 15: Like it’s Christmas

"Jingle bells, Luke smells from fifty miles away, oh what fun it's is to ride Calu... ow fuck, what was that for?" 

"Michael, we don't have the time to muck about." Ashton demands, the guitarist is now groaning in pain on the floor thanks to Calum's shove.

"And no one wants to hear you sing about your sexual fantasies" Calum adds not impressed with Michael's dirty minded lyric changes. 

"My sexual fantasies? You were the one who sang about wanting to have sex with me and how I wouldn't let you" 

Calum opens his mouth to responds with some smart ass comment, to shut the guitarist up. Before any sound leaves his mouth Ashton cuts him off switching into father mode. 

“Ok enough of that, We've got a Christmas song to write. I don’t know about you but I’d like to be out of here before midnight.”

The band had decided to release a Christmas single to bring their fans lots of holiday joy. The song has to be finished today so they've locked themselves in the studio, no one can leave until the song is complete and they haven't even got one line written yet. 

Scrunched up balls of paper are scattered all around the room, Michael has been parodying popular Christmas carols, making them inappropriate, Calum's hanging off the back of the sofa and Ashton's about ready to smash his head through his snare drum.

At least Luke seems to have been productive, the blonde has been hunched over the keyboard for the last forty five minutes and hasn't said a word. 

"How about something like this?" Luke suggests, gaining the attention of his band mates. 

"The snow on the ground  
The love in the air  
The sleigh bells are ringing  
This is what it's all about  
The fire is warm  
The angels are singing

And I don't wanna miss a single thing  
Don't wanna put end to all this cheer  
But as long as you're with me  
It's always the time of the year

You make every day feel like it's Christmas  
Never wanna stop  
Feelin' like the first thing on your wishlist  
Right up at the top"

"It's great, better than everything else we've written today" Calum responds, the other two nod in agreement. 

"Which is nothing" Michael pipes up

"It's all I have so far, still needs some work"

The four boys spend the next few hours writing, recording and finalising the track to have it ready to release in the next few days. 

4 days later on Twitter and Instagram

@5sos: Our first Christmas song 'Like it's Christmas' is available now! Early Christmas present for all you loyal fans.

**Author's Note:**

> A.n: You know you're a 5SOS veteran if you know where Calum's 'I want to have sex with Michael Clifford' song is from.


End file.
